November Rain
by eflroses
Summary: La storia è un viaggio nel modo di essere di questo nano, coraggioso fragile, a suo modo pieno di dubbi e paure. E' fuori stagione il titolo ma mi è venuta in mente di scriverla dopo aver ascoltato la canzone "November Rain" ... "Ho costruito e lavorato per dare felicità e serenità, ma per me non ho trovato nulla di quello che ho dato, è tutto questo uccide il buono che ho dentro,


_**DISCLAIMER: **__I personaggi non sono miei ma sono usciti dalla mente del grandissimo _J. R. R._Tolkien, la storia è ispirata al libro Lo Hobbit e alle Appendici LOTR e ai film tratti dal regista Peter Jackson._

_**DEDICHE E RINGRAZIAMENTI:**__Un ringraziamento speciale a tutte le ragazze del GDR (se volete sapere di cosa parlo __ middlearthuntold__) e al forum wicked games che senza saperlo mi hanno ridato modo di riscoprire la mia fantasia._

_Dedicato a tutte loro e a chiunque leggerà e che ama questo pg, io amo anche Richard Armitage è di un sexy mostruoso, ma anche un uomo che mi da la sensazione ti tipo solitario chiuso in se, se non sbaglio è una caratteristica che ha dato a Thorin._

_**NOTE SULLA STORIA: **__La storia è un viaggio nel modo di essere di questo nano, coraggioso fragile, a suo modo pieno di dubbi e paure. E' fuori stagione il titolo ma mi è venuta in mente di scriverla dopo aver ascoltato la canzone "__November Rain" , ed anche un po' biografica visto che si ri fa molto al periodo non sereno che stò vivendo. Grazie a chi la leggerà e spero vi piaccia_

**November Rain**

di Elfroses

Odio novembre.

Lo penso mentre sono sulla porta della nostra nuova dimora sulle Montagne Azzurre, e guardo fuori il colore cenerino del cielo e la pioggia che continua a scendere, non è un temporale vero e proprio, ma è quanto basta per dar fastidio e per rendere l'aria freddamente umida, tutto intorno è avvolto dal silenzio solo il tintinnare delle gocce nelle pozzanghere, il mondo è come paralizzato chiuso dentro mura a proteggersi.

Siamo rientrati prima, tra le mura di quella che chiamiamo casa niente allenamenti all'aperto per noi, anche il commercio che intraprendiamo rallenta a breve cesserà del tutto, quando la neve coprirà col suo manto silenzioso ogni cosa in questa stagione, o sarà poco solo qualche viaggio per non dilatare gli ingaggi o perderli. Questo significa, per me, più tempo in queste mura più tempo per pensare a cosa giace a mezzo mondo da qui, a questa pioggia autunnale che scende adesso, ma che cadeva quel giorno e se ci fosse stata forse le cose sarebbero cambiate, o forse...forse... forse, posso trovare tutti i forse che voglio ma nulla sarà diverso il passato non cambia… nulla cambierà quel giorno, niente mi riporterà indietro.

"Odio novembre" lo dico ad alta voce, stavolta, e Balin dietro di me sospira

Lui è intendo a contare il guadagno di questa giornata, le monete tintinnano mentre le sposta, le mette una su l'altra dividendo quelle in oro e in argento, a volte si ferma per registrare tutto sul libro al suo fianco, le pagine girano pigre sotto il leggero vento, alza gli occhi verso di me e li trovo stranamente velati, mentre guarda nei miei, che so essere come due stelle rese opache dalle nuvole, quando penso alla mia adorata Erebor.

So che non ce l'ha con me, per avergli riportato alla memoria quel ricordo, così come fa finta di non conoscere il perchè della mia frase, la sua voce è calma e velatamente interrogatoria

"Perché?" chiede tranquillamente

"Abbiamo perso Erebor all'inizio di Ottobre... Mio padre è scomparso alla fine di questo mese" rispondo brevemente e per una volta in vita mia non mi va di parlare, o meglio, non ci riesco avrei tante cose da dire, belle e brutte, ma mi si accavallano nella testa e si confondono e io alla fine non so da dove cominciare… Balin mi ascolterebbe come sempre, come direbbe lui...

Butta fuori finalmente il tuo tormento... Ma io non ci riesco, non riesco a parlare di quello che mi giace infondo all'anima, che scava profondo che mette radici solide che non saprò mai come estirpare...

Sono capitati tanti avvenimenti tranquilli negli ultimi anni…l a conquista delle Montagne Azzurre, il commercio per la seconda volta consecutiva andato a buon fine, io sono riuscito a dare stabilità e pace al mio popolo, i miei nipotini crescono tranquilli… insomma, qualcosa l'ho costruita, no? Dopo la nostra disfatta totale ho fatto quello che potevo mettendomi al servizio di chi ne aveva bisogno, guardo le mie mani prima prive di abrasioni e calli, ora ruvide e bruciate per il lavoro nelle fucine degli uomini, ho fatto quello che avrebbero fatto mio nonno e mio padre se fossero ancora in vita... Di novo, sono due giorni che ho in testa il pensiero martellante, loro non hanno potuto vedere, non ho potuto condividere niente di tutto questo con mio padre, lui che credeva non avremmo più avuto serenità e prosperità.

"Anche tua madre è morta a novembre"

Le parole mormorate di Balin mi scuotono, lo guardo, ma lui non sta osservando me, fissa il panchetto pieno di monete e sembra concentrato sul ticchettio della pioggia.

"Non me lo avevi mai detto" noto, ma in realtà non lo dico come una recriminazione. Forse, è una frase superflua…ma non ci è mai stato detto nulla di mia madre, mio padre ha portato il segreto con lui...ovunque sia ora

"Pioveva anche quel giorno".

Mi viene da pensare dopo questa frase allora, forse, a me non piace la pioggia per questo, forse questi giorni mi rendono più triste e malinconico, nervoso e silenzioso, più del solito per qualcosa che il mio subconscio ricorda, o forse non significa niente, la odio solo perchè mi porta a pensare…

Ho amato la pioggia solo i primi anni dopo aver perso Erebor e la battaglia di Moria, lei lavava via dalle mie narici l'odore di carne bruciata, di urla straziate, toglieva dalle mie mani il sangue che a fiumi era scorso davanti alle porte del perduto regno dei nani. Mi aiutava a non impazzire, mentre restavo fermo sotto il suo imponente scosciare respirando a fatica, quando l'orrore giungeva ai miei occhi vivido come se stessi rivivendo, quando le mie orecchie risentivano ogni singola frase di paura e terrore, è le fiamme ardevano talmente forte da ustionarmi di nuovo... Si allora l'amavo, mi aiutava a non farmi cadere nei ricordi, come un amante che ti tiene compagnia nel momento della solitudine curandoti il corpo, lei curava la mia anima.

Sospiro "Non ho una tomba su cui piangere... Non ho neanche la certezza che lui sia morto" dico, e finalmente butto fuori quello che mi fa stare peggio. Non per la tomba, e neanche per lei che non ho mai conosciuto, ma il non sapere esattamente cosa sia successo a lui, dove ha trovato la morte... se a trovato la morte, questo mi fa star male, ho fatto tutto quello che potevo per cercarlo?

"Thorin, non hai neanche la certezza che sia vivo" dice Balin, sempre a voce bassa, quasi a vole tenere questa conversazione tra noi. Scuoto la testa, lo so, ed l'incertezza che mi fa sperare ancora.

"Sì, è vero, così come non ho la certezza che è morto… Ho sentito delle voci Balin, lui potrebbe essere vivo, io devo andare a vedere... devo farlo, per me"

"Ti rendi conto che è pericoloso, per cosa, non troverai niente lì. Hai già preso la tua decisione … Vero?" sapevo che avrebbe ostacolato la mia scelta, ma io sento di dover vedere con i miei occhi se davvero è così

"Se andrò, mi sentirò in colpa per non averlo cercato prima, se non andrò mi sentirò in colpa lo stesso. Non è neanche una vera scelta, perché comunque il risultato non cambia… Tanto vale guardare in faccia la realtà" concludo amaramente.

"Quando, partirai, precisamente?" mi chiede Balin dopo un breve silenzio.

"Dopodomani. Tieni per te quello che andrò a fare, sopratutto non una parola con Kili e Fili. Sai come sono inizierebbero a trovare ogni pretesto per seguirmi, e non è ancora giunto quel tempo" gli spiego, girandomi di nuovo ad osservare la pioggia.

"Vorrei sapere una cosa, qualunque cosa troverai laggiù, come ti comporterai poi. Cosa farai dopo, ti metterai l'animo in pace Thorin o punterai ad altro? ".

A questa domanda, mi volto di scatto verso Balin, leggermente nervoso, fra tutte quelle che avrebbe potuto farmi, a questa non avevo proprio pensato…

"N…no. Lo so. Perché? A cosa dovrei puntare?" mi sento sulla difensiva, a dire il vero, perchè so dove sta andando a parare con il suo discorso

"Potresti trovare qualcosa che ti dia la spinta all'impresa a cui, la tua mente pensa da tempo ".

Mi piacerebbe molto avere la sua stessa chiarezza di idee a riguardo, si è vero riprendermi ciò che mi è stato sottratto è un pensiero fisso nella mia mente, ma non è una cosa semplice... per nulla semplice.

"Si lo penso da tempo, Balin, la montagna solitaria è sempre nei miei pensieri" ammetto, con una punta di nervosismo "Come nei tuoi del resto, come in qualunque nano della mia casa del resto" alzo leggermente la voce "E' si, trovassi un solo modo sicuro di poterla riavere, non esiterei a riprendermela"

Gli occhi, di Balin si dilatano leggermente, forse non aveva pensato al fatto che fossi così preso da questa cosa, che il mio essere riuscito a ridare onore al mio popolo bastasse a chiudere il mio cuore verso Erebor, be non è così non sarà mai così

"Posso farti io una domanda? Tu verresti con me?" gli chiedo all'improvviso, senza averlo realmente premeditato. Di nuovo Balin mi fissa meravigliato, colto di sorpresa, ma non mi risponde.

"Solo trovassi il modo di entrare…Ti avrei come spalla" mi affretto ad aggiungere io, mettendo le mani avanti.

"Sei uguale a tuo nonno" mi dice brevemente, "Io... Ti seguirei, come ti ho seguito in questi anni" ed è una frase definitiva.

Non aggiungo, e torno in silenzio, sono argomenti più grandi di noi, questi, basta una parola sbagliata, senza uno straccio di concreta ed effettiva riuscita è inutile parlarne. Faccio un passo verso l'esterno, la pioggia sottile penetra subito sotto i vestiti è fredda pungente, ma io sono così ho bisogno di stare da solo, da solo con lei che detesto, solo con i ricordi, solo con quello che la mia bocca non dice e i miei occhi non rilevano.

"Dove vai Thorin... a volte vorrei che aprissi il tuo animo, invece di continuare la lotta dentro di te, non sei solo ragazzo"

Mi volto verso di lui, so che mi vuole bene, so che è legato a me da affetto sincero, come so che mi è stato vicino in questi anni, sapendo molto di più di quello che gli raccontavo "Io... ho bisogno di stare da solo... un giorno forse combatterò i miei fantasmi con te"

Alla fine il giorno è arrivato...

Ieri non ho voluto pensarci e ho voluto trascorrere la giornata dimenticandomi la data, il mese, scordandomi che fosse la vigilia della partenza verso Duland e le terre selvagge, ma oggi mentre sono in cammino non posso far finta di non sapere dove stò dirigendo i miei passi.

Stamattina ho salutato Balin e lui mi ha guardato intensamente, mi ha detto di stare attento senza aggiungere nulla, il difficile è stato con i nipotini convincerli che un mercante voleva vedere solo me, è stato difficile non sono stupidi ma sanno che se mento a loro è per una giusta causa.

Il tragitto è silenzioso, solo i rumore dei miei passi e il mio fiato che si condensa in nuvolette bianche per il gran freddo. Ed eccomi qui, in mezzo al nulla delle terre selvagge, ad osservare scrutare ogni piccolo antro alla ricerca di mio padre, di tanto in tanto fermo qualche viaggiatore per chiedere informazioni se è stato visto, se hanno sentito palare di lui, ma ogni volta è no...no...no...no.

Due giorni, due giorni di cammino, di scontri con essere poco raccomandabili e altri interessati solo a fuggire lontano da me, due giorni di fredda solitudine per trovare il nulla. Nessuna traccia, nessun avvistamento, niente neanche un corpo putrefatto da riportare a casa, neanche uno straccio di prova che possa trovarsi altrove. Non c'è niente qui per me, non c'è niente per me in nessun luogo.

La grotta dove ho trovato riparo è lugubre, il fuoco scalda piano il mio corpo indirizzo dal freddo, le ombre danzano e vorticano intorno a me...ed i pensieri vorticano, danzano con loro...

Ho costruito e lavorato per dare felicità e serenità, ma per me non ho trovato nulla di quello che ho dato, è tutto questo uccide il buono che ho dentro, lo rende opaco mi rende nervoso, sbatto i pugni contro il terreno di roccia solida, impotente nano di una stirpe decaduta ecco cosa sono...

E' ora di tornare a casa, tra quelle montagne dove ci sono affetti che aspettano il mio ritorno, sospiro mentre la pioggia inizia cadere di nuovo dalle nuvole nere che vedo giungere all'orizzonte, non sarà una fredda carezza leggera, ma più un tornado che laverà via il profondo sconforto di non essere riuscito a trovare nulla di ciò che ceravo.

Forse lui aveva ragione, quando mi disse che avrei vagato per sempre alla ricerca di ciò che sono, di ciò che vorrei essere, una ricerca continua che mi porterà alla fine

"_Chiudi le porte del tuo regno, a me che torto ti ho fatto io, non sapevo nulla allora di quello che avrebbe fatto mio nonno"_

"_Sei come loro, un giorno capirai il mio rifiuto ad aiutarti, Thorin"_

"_Quel giorno riderò... sulla tua sconfitta Thranduil"_

No, non poteva non voleva pensare a lui ora, un giorno... un giorno, sarebbero stati di nuovo faccia a faccia, solo allora avrebbe di nuovo permesso a quei ricordi di uscire fuori, per rovesciarli addosso alla sua altera perfezione non prima, non ora.

La strada verso Brea è ancora lunga guardo il cielo, scuro nero le nuvole cariche di pioggia, i tuoni che si perdono in lontananza, tutto quello che mi circonda è acqua un imponente muro d'acqua che impedisce alla mia vista di scorgere i tratti delle montagne, solo i miei passi, la strada che percorrono è l'unica visuale che riesco ad avere da sotto lo spesso cappuccio.

Rabbrividisco leggermente, sono giorni che sono all'agghiaccio sotto l'acqua, che cade con forza dal cielo, nessun fuoco a scaldarmi ne un pasto con cui rifocillarmi... sono stanco, per la prima volta mi sento avvolto nella stanchezza

Finalmente sospiro, in lontananza scorgo le luci, Brea, non è più lontana ne un miraggio dovuto alla stanchezza, a breve mi siederò alla locanda del "Puledro Impennato" con un buon boccale di birra e un fuoco caldo. C'è ancora gente per strada, nonostante il buio e la pioggia incessante, sono ancora molti quelli che si attardano fuori, il cancello era aperto, devo aver perso anche la cognizione del tempo, questo tempo non mi fa più distinguere il crepuscolo dalla notte.

La locanda è piena, uomini hobbit, una grande varietà di persone che ridono sguaiatamente e chiacchiericcio altro, ho chiesto al proprietario una stanza sono stato fortunato visto il tempaccio ne aveva ancora qualcuna a disposizione, sospiro almeno un letto caldo in cui dormire stanotte. Mi accomodo ad un tavolo vicino al camino, sorrido aspettando la cena, una volta era abituato a tutto questo, quando lavoravo nei villaggi degli uomini, frequentavo le locande o meglio ancora vi stazionavo come ospite fisso, sospiro guardandomi in giro, ho la strana sensazione di essere osservato.

Ed è così due tipi poco raccomandabili mi guardano, troppo insistentemente, senza far nulla per nascondere il loro interesse nei mie confronti, allungo la mano verso la mia spada, se è lo scontro che vogliono non ho problemi a darglielo.

Ed è in quel momento, che uno sconosciuto vecchio barbuto si siede difronte a me, lascio andare un sospiro, guardando il mio interlocutore con occhi curiosi...

…..Non riesco a crederci

Nella penombra della piccola stanza mi sento libero di pensare a tutto quello che mi è successo, da quando ho messo piede in questa locanda. Prima i due strani tipi, poi l'incontro che ho sempre aspettato, Gandalf il grigio, lui mi ha portato una speranza, la speranza che cercavo per partire alla riconquista della mia patria. Non riesco ancora a crederci, mai come stanotte Erebor mi sembra più vicina, la mia ricerca, la mia partenza dalle Montagne Azzurre non è più vana e inutile... non ho fallito completamente.

Mi siedo sul letto buttando via la casacca pesante, mi scosto nervosamente i capelli dal viso, domani appena farò ritorno devo parlare con Balin, indire una riunione con le sette famiglie, mi ascolteranno, avrò il loro sostegno, oppure ancora una volta sarò solo. Mi accascio in avanti mettendomi le mani nei capelli, chiudendo gli occhi.

"_Impara che sei solo, lo sei sempre, non c'è nessuno che ti tenderà la mano"_

"_Se, il tuo voltarci le spalle è per darmi questa lezione di vita, Elfo. Be sappi che non ne ho bisogno"_

"_Sei cieco, testardo, metti l'orgoglio prima di ogni cosa... bussi alla mia porta per unico solo motivo. Riavere la tua patria, non per salvare il tuo popolo"_

"_Ti meriteresti la morte per mano mia, dopo queste parole... Se io sono cieco, tu sei solo un vile codardo"_

"BASTAAAAA" di scatto mi rialzo sbattendo il tavolino basso contro il muro con tutta la forza, respirando a fatica, perchè doveva pensare a lui ora, perchè ogni volta che mi sento fallito la mia mente pensa a lui. A distanza di anni aveva l'occasione per fargli rimangiare le parole, di fargli vedere che poteva farcela da solo, eppure non era ancora soddisfatto, lui voleva vederlo piegato, sconfitto, quella maschera di altera arroganza calata finalmente, distrutta disintegrata da lui... per mano sua.

Un leggero bussare, lo fa voltare verso i cocci sparsi nella stanza, avrebbe pagato i danni se era il proprietario "Avanti... è aperto"

La giovane fanciulla che l'aveva servito ed accompagnato fin lì, entra nella stanza con sguardo leggermente impaurito, lasciando scivolare un'occhiata maliziosa sul torace che si intravede dalla mia casacca aperta.

"Ho sentito dei rumori, pensavo fosse in difficoltà. Non che avrei potuto aiutarvi, ma avrei chiamato qualcuno"

Sorride, conosceva quello sguardo, conosceva le donne che glielo lanciavano, la guarda leggermente, voltandole le spalle "Ho solo rovesciato, un mobile, potete dire al proprietario che pagherò i danni"

L'aveva sentita entrare nella stanza completamente chiudendo la porta, un fulmine aveva squarciato il cielo, nell'esatto momento in cui il click della chiave era scattato.

"Potrei, non dir nulla al proprietario, avete l'aria stanca posso aiutarvi a rilassarvi" il cigolio del letto unito alle sue parole, mi fanno voltare verso di lei, perchè rifiutare il suo invito, forse è un modo per non pensare.

Mi avvicino chinandomi sulle sue labbra rosse, delicate, morbide... è un immagine torna prepotente nella mia mente...

Una bocca sottile

Capelli di seta dorata

Pelle candida

…. ed è lui con me, nel mio letto, tra le mie mani, sotto il mio corpo...nella mia mente, come sempre...

Dopo due settimane di lontananza, sono di ritorno, tra la mia gente... il mio popolo... la mia famiglia, ho allungato il mio cammino per portare la notizia del raduno delle famiglie, spero solo che mi ascolteranno, per loro in questo momento sono un perfetto nessuno. Devono la loro obbedienza a chi maneggia il gioiello del Re, ed io non ne sono ancora in possesso, non ancora a ma forse a breve...

Sorrido quando in lontananza scorgo i miei nipoti, intenti ad allenarsi con la spada, loro sono una delle poche gioie che ho avuto in questi anni, testardi pazzi, valorosi.

"Kili..Fili, sono a casa" lo grido per attirare la loro attenzione

"ZIOOOOOO"

Ed è l'accoglienza che mi aspettavo, mi corrono incontro facendomi quasi cadere sotto di loro, li guardo rimproverandoli, ma sanno benissimo che la mia è solo una maschera con la quale mi difendo, ci sono pochi che riescono a darmi il sorriso, a farmi stare in pensiero che sono dentro il mio cuore.

Loro sono due di quelle poche persone, la vita li ha donati a me in un momento di sconforto, hanno perso il padre e mia sorella non era in grado di crescerli da sola, loro hanno visto in me quella figura a cui aggrapparsi a cui guardare, non so quanto lo merito questo, ma il loro affetto è stato uno dei motivi per cui sono andato avanti senza fermarmi un minuto. Loro sono i miei eredi, loro devo avere la vita che mi è stata sottratta.

"La prossima volta ci porti con te" Fili, il mio erede diretto è quello che più soffre il mio lasciarlo indietro, mentre con Kili il rapporto è più rilassato, dolce affettuoso.

"Si, la prossima volta verrete con me... ed è più vicina di quando pensiate" li blocco alzando una mano "Ma non ora, nessuna domanda. Devo prima parlare con Balin"

Mi avvio lungo il sentiero che porta alla nostra casa, non vedo l'ora di raccontagli dell'incontro con Gandalf, di quello che ho fatto dopo aver lasciato Brea.

Rientro in casa, cercandolo al solito posto dopo la giornata di lavoro, ed è così piegato sul tavolino a contare e dividere le monete, mi schiarisco la voce

"Pensa a quando dovrai contare, la grande ricchezza del nostro popolo" mi avvicino sedendomi al suo fianco, iniziando a spiegargli ogni singola cosa...

….Il cielo è al tramonto, sono rimasto solo qui sulla soglia, ad ascoltare la natura che va a dormire, l'orizzonte rosso fuoco cattura i miei occhi, parlare con Balin non è stato facile ad ogni mia parola cercava di smorzare l'entusiasmo, di trovare il punto debole, nel piano che stò progettando, dopo il colloquio con Gandalf.

"_Trova pace in quello che hai creato qui, Thorin"_

"_Non dirmi questo ora"_

Quelle parole risuonano ancora nelle mie orecchie, pace che pace poteva trovare lui, dopo la maledizione di una vita passata dall'essere principe a schiavo, da Re a semplice nano di montagna, beffeggiato dai nemici e da coloro che credeva amici. Non c'era pace per lui, non fin quando non avrebbe tentato quell'impresa... forse dopo.

Sospiro alzandomi da quello scomodo masso, il vento odora di pioggia, novembre non era ancora finito, il mese in cui ogni cosa gli era stata sottratta, forse poteva diventare il mese in cui avrebbe riavuto ciò che gli spettava di diritto.

Ma ora, non dovo pensarci, domani... domani... avrò la risposta... Per adesso, spengo la luce e chiudo la porta…

Odio novembre

Stavolta, nel pensarlo, non sono sotto il portico di casa e non sto osservando la pioggia mentre Balin conta le sue monete, maledizione, quale maledizione è questo mese per me.

Mi trovo, invece, da solo qui dai miei parenti del Nord, mentre loro sono di la nella sala comune a bere e festeggiare, io sono qui in questa stanzetta, fredda ed umida a chiedermi il perche, del loro rifiuto così netto, senza appello alla mia richiesta.

Prendo un respiro profondo per cercare di calmarmi, di capire se sia proprio un no definitivo alle mie parole, o se il loro era un modo per dirmi di aspettare. No non aspetterò nessuno, andrò all'incontro con Galdalf nella contea, raccolgo le poche cose che ho con me è vado via senza salutare nessuno, senza dir nulla.

Il vento è la pioggia accompagnano la mia discesa dalle montagne, il terreno è friabile sotto i miei piedi, la pioggia battente mi impedisce quasi di vedere, le ciglia impregnate d'acqua mi portano a chiudere gli occhi di continuo.

Mi fermo respirando affannosamente, tenermi stabile mi costa fatica, sotto le sferzate violente del vento, i tuoni rombano il lontananza, niente e nessuno su questo sentiero, solo la furia degli dei che si abbatte su di me con tutta la violenza.

Riprendo il cammino, cercando di tenermi lontano dal precipizio, il buio sempre più fitto, rende i miei passi in stabili... devo resistere ancora un po' manca poco, se ricordo bene dietro quella curva il sentiero si allarga verso la pianura posso farcela... devo farcela

Un lampo si abbatte sulla roccia sopra di me, un altro fa prendere fuoco all'albero solitario proprio poco sotto di me, per evitare di essere colpito scivolo rovinosamente all'indietro sbattendo la spalla sulla pietra dura,il colpo mi fa rimbalzare in avanti verso il vuoto, nero scuro l'abbraccio stesso della morte.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Il ticchettio delle gocce d'acqua sul viso mi portano lentamente ad aprire gli occhi, il leggero raggio di sole che filtra tra le nuvole scure mi riporta a chiuderli, stringendoli con forza. Cerco di riaprirli lentamente

"Durin sia lodato, sono ancora vivo" sospiro lentamente, cercando di muovermi, ma il mio corpo non risponde, fitte profonde mi tolgono il fiato mentre cerco di muovermi per mettermi seduto.

Respiro, profondamente, ho fatto un bel volo è normale non devo preoccuparti, c'è la posso fare devo solo, fare piano è normale che i muscoli sono indolenziti per le botte, così come avvertire le fitte, no? È senz'altro così… non ho niente di rotto… devo rilassarmi…

Ora inspiro profondamen… nooo! L'ho sentita di nuovo,quella fitta profonda alla schiena... Però… però, non è forte… è sopportabile, non è nulla di grave... me lo sento.

Stringo i pugni, cercando di rimettermi seduto, striscio leggermente verso la parete cercando di appoggiarmi con la schiena, respiro affannosamente per lo sforzo mentre il dolore non diminuisce. Guardo le mie mani tagliate, il sangue rappreso, provo a chiuderle e riaprile e il dolore che sento aumenta, i miei vestiti sono nelle stesse condizioni, è credo anche il viso

Mi guardo intono, sono su uno sperone di roccia a pochi passi dal suolo, in condizioni normali potrei anche riuscire ad arrivarci a scendere verso la vallata... ma così

E' ora? Ora che faccio?

Sono solo, nessuno mi verrà a cercare, chiudo gli occhi passandomi la lingua sulle labbra secche e screpolate, no non sono solo lei è qui con me... La mia amata solitudine, la sento come un mantello che mi avvolge, mi dice di non preoccuparmi che a breve non sentirò più nulla, se non la quiete dell'oblio.

Sorrido senza rendermene conto, è questa la voce di un amico, il canto ammaliante che ti porta all'abbandono, invece di spronarti a reagire a combattere a batterti per la vita, che lentamente scivola via da te.

Dov'è la mia forza per contrastarla, dove sono finito io, dietro quale falsa maschera di codardia mi sono rinchiuso, per crederle e desiderare l'abbraccio freddo della morte, alla calda carezza della vita.

Il dolore è sempre lì, quando mi muovo, e la cosa che mi fa uscire di testa è che non è insopportabile, potrei contrastarlo tranquillamente, solo che non voglio. No, sto impazzendo… si stò impazzendo io non posso scegliere di lasciarmi morire così, io sono forza e fuoco devo riconquistare la mia Erebor, non posso mollare ora che l'impresa è così vicina... perchè mi lascio andare...

La verità? Io la conosco la verità...

È che ho paura da morire!

Ho paura di non farcela, di non essere capace di prendere il comando senza farmi prendere dalla pazzia che ha contagiato la mia famiglia. Ho paura di quello che sono, di quello che provo e non lascio andare. Ho paura di questo dolore che sento dentro il mio corpo, che non è solo dovuto alle ferite alla caduta.

Perchè sono qui da solo?

Perchè non ho detto si ai miei nipotini che volevano accompagnarmi?

Perchè la maledetta pioggia continua a bagnare le mie sventure?

Perchè?

Perchè?

Chiudo gli occhi, mentre l'acqua scoscia di nuovo con forza, sei tornata a farmi compagnia anche tu, non bastavano il dolore e la solitudine, sei comparsa di nuovo per ricordarmi che è novembre

Il dolore non è forte come prima, ma non accenna ad andarsene, piove ed io ho sete non riesco a muovermi, fino a dove le mie labbra posso essere baciate da lei, per darmi refrigerio al corpo stanco, tutto intorno è un ammasso di fango, tutto è scivoloso, questa maledetta pioggia che non accenna a fermarsi.. Il dolore non passa e la mia paura aumenta e non so che fare…

"Non voglio... morire in questo mese"

Lo sospiro, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre il mio corpo stanco si abbandona i sensi diventano ovattati... tutto sparisce fino a che non resta il buio nero scuro del nulla...

**Lasciati andare vieni a me**

_Non mollare ora sei l'erede di Durin_

**Lasciati andare vieni a me**

_Rialzati è mantieni le promesse_

**Lasciati andare vieni a me**

_Segui la luce non l'oscurità del oblio_

_Non sono bravo a metterla a tacere…Non riesco a vederla..._

_Il tragitto verso la sala del trono è stato silenzioso, il percorso è relativamente breve e ma gli elfi se la prendo comoda. Ed eccomi di fronte a lui, lo guardo per capire cosa nasconde dietro quel suo essere chiuso e altero… resta così zitto immobile scrutandomi, qualcosa mi dice che appena uno dei due prenderà la parola, ne verrà fuori una discussione molto spiacevole… _

_Se vuole farmi innervosire ci sta riuscendo benissimo, comincio a sentirmi sulle spine. Spine acuminate, tra l'altro, anche perché Thranduil continua a fissarmi, ogni tanto… mi guarda intensamente, ma non riesco a decifrare il suo sguardo… è nervoso, questo lo vedo, ma non solo…qualcos'altro che non saprei descrivere…come il ricordo di qualcosa lontano nel tempo…_

_Ok, non lo sopporto più questo esame minuzioso, mi volto di scatto dandogli le spalle, ed è forse la mossa che aspettava per muoversi anche lui._

_"E' così di tuo interesse guardarmi… sai perchè sono qui" gli annuncio, con voce il più possibile noncurante_

_Alle mie spalle, non percepisco nessun rumore, sto per volatami infastidito, quando finalmente l'elfo si decide a parlare, e sono le ultime parole che avrei voluto sentirmi dire._

_"Mi aspettavo quel codardo avito di tuo nonno, alla mia porta non te, ora mi tocca vedere quanto in realtà sei uguale a loro, quando invece ti credevo diverso" Freddo, secco._

_Mi volto a guardarlo ed il suo sguardo cupo non mi piace per niente, il suo viso è pallido, accigliato "Non ascolterò le stesse parole che hai detto a loro" replico nervosamente, accigliandomi. _

_"Allora, sappi da ora che sono le stesse che ho detto ieri a loro" alterato "Io non verrò in vostro aiuto"_

"_Chiudi le porte del tuo regno, a me che torto ti ho fatto io, non sapevo nulla allora di quello che avrebbe fatto mio nonno" è un banalissimo tentativo_

"_Sei come loro, un giorno capirai il mio rifiuto ad aiutarti Thorin"_

"_Quel giorno riderò sulla tua sconfitta Thranduil"_

"_Impara che sei solo, lo sei sempre, non c'è nessuno che ti tenderà la mano"_

"_Se, il tuo voltarci le spalle è per darmi questa lezione di vita, Elfo. Be sappi che non ne ho bisogno"_

"_Sei cieco, testardo, metti l'orgoglio prima di ogni cosa... bussi alla mia porta per unico solo motivo. Riavere la tua patria, non salvare il tuo popolo"_

"_Ti meriteresti la morte per mano mia, dopo queste parole... Se io sono cieco, tu sei solo un vile codardo"_

"_Ricorda quel giorno, torna a me è mettimi a tacere... torna alla luce"_

_La luce... la luce..._

Apro gli occhi a quel comando, il sole picchia sulle mie palpebre bruciandole, le apro e chiudo leggermente, per cercare di mettere a fuoco ciò che mi circonda, la pioggia ha smesso da molto di cadere le rocce intorno a me sono quasi asciutte e gli alberi brillano sotto questo strano sole quasi estivo.

Mi muovo piano e il corpo sembra reagire con meno dolore e fatica, anche la testa è più lucida meno confusa, non posso mollare ora, non posso lasciarmi prendere dallo sconforto, non posso lasciarmi morire qui come un comune vigliacco solo, ho degli affetti che mi aspettano, delle questioni da portare a termine prima della mia fine.

Nella testa, all'improvviso comincio a sentire una frase dettami da mio padre tanti anni fa, una delle poche cose giuste mai sentite da lui…

"_C'è solo una cosa peggiore del proprio dolore, Thorin, ed è guardare quello della persona che ami e non poter far niente"._

Aveva ragione, lo sento ora sulla mia pelle, sto male al pensiero di abbandonare la mia famiglia, coloro che mi aspettano, all'improvviso sento gli occhi inumidirsi, respiro profondamente…

Ho sempre cercato di non piangere mai, soprattutto davanti agli altri, perché il mio orgoglio non lo avrebbe sopportato, e anche le lacrime altrui mi mettono a disagio, penso di poterlo ammettere tranquillamente, non so come affrontare il dolore delle persone… so affrontare soltanto il mio, e neanche tanto bene. Eppure, tutto questo adesso è in secondo piano, quando penso al volto dolce di mia sorella, alla fiducia di Balin, all'amore dei miei nipotini… Ripenso a tutte le volte che mi sono stati vicino, al calore con cui mi hanno ripetuto ogni volta che ce n'è stato bisogno che loro per me ci sarebbero sempre stati… che quando avessi voluto parlare li avrei avuti accanto, ora sempre. E, di fronte al mio muto rifiuto, hanno saputo ascoltare anche il mio silenzio, magari sbuffando o ha scosso il capo con palese disapprovazione, ma mi hanno sempre capito

Mi aggrappo alla roccia dietro di me, cercando di ritrovare forza nelle gambe, mi sono rialzato a fatica tante volte, il mio corpo ha conosciuto ferite ben più profonde, ed il mio animo è riuscito ad uscire dal dolore..

Quando Erebor è stata presa

Quando è morto il Re per mano di Azog

Quando ho dovuto subire umiliazioni, lavori pesanti in silenzio

Avverto le lacrime che scendo libere sulle mie guance, senza singhiozzare…perchè forse i singhiozzi non possono riuscire ad esprimere un dolore che nasca da così lontano… o forse perchè non ho braccia in cui perdermi. Le lascio andare come mai ho fatto, liberandomi del male che mi colpisce da dentro, mentre il loro scorrere lenisce le ferite sul viso, respiro profondamente pian piano, mentre loro cessano di scendere dai miei occhi…

"Io non sono una persona debole" lo dico ad alta voce lentamente, come se volessi scandire le parole il più possibile, per farmele capire meglio al volto che mi appare davanti agli occhi in questo momento

"Ho preferito… mettere la testa sotto la sabbia, lasciarmi andare allo sconforto. Mi sono scoraggiato, lo ammetto, ma dimenticare che non sono un debole. Non lo sono mai stato" è come se l'avessi davanti "Non sono tipo da capire le persone deboli, non posso esserlo io, ho solo smarrito il mio essere, domani saprò essere forte come sempre, qualsiasi cosa mi mi succederà. Ma se non bastasse…" mi fermo quasi a volerglielo urlare "Se non dovesse bastare la mia forza... ci sarà l'odio che provo per te a muovermi" mormoro in un soffio.

Lascio che la notte scenda, domani tenterò di scendere da qui, di riprendere il cammino verso la mia meta, sarò di nuovo il nano che sono sempre stato non permetterò più alla solitudine di prendermi per mano, ho troppe cose ancora da fare prima di lasciala diventare mia unica compagna di vita.

Il silenzio mi avvolge, ma non è quello opprimente no è la quiete dopo la tempesta, d'un tratto, mi rendo conto che la stanchezza prevale, lo capisco dal mio respiro regolare, dal battito costante del cuore, il sonno si sta avvicinando ma la mia mente è ancora lucida, lo è abbastanza da farmi ammettere, solo con me stesso, che pure io posso avere paura, ma voglio essere ottimista, sono convinto che se ci si impegna con tutte le proprie forze si può sempre raggiungere l'obiettivo che ci si è prefissati, e allo stesso tempo sono anche realista e so che certe cose, non dipendono soltanto da noi e dalla nostra volontà.

Mi stringo di più contro la roccia leggermente tiepida, rimango stupefatto di me quando mi rendo conto che vorrei pregare che tutto vada bene, che finalmente possa riavere ciò che è mio e ogni cosa che mi è stata sottratta… non ho mai pregato in vita mia, non saprei neanche 'chi' pregare, né se poi possa davvero servire a qualcosa…. So cosa voglio chiedere, ma non so come né da dove cominciare…

Forse non importa… se non c'è nessuno ad ascoltare, le preghiere sono inutili, ma se davvero c'è Qualcuno allora senz'altro saprà capire il mio desiderio anche senza chissà quali formule o invocazioni…

Voglio solo riavere ciò che è mio... è vivere quello che mi è stato sottratto

È la frase che continuo a ripetere finché non mi addormento.

Guardo indietro, lo sperone che mi sono lasciato alle spalle alla fine un passo per volta, ho di nuovo ripreso il mio cammino, avevo perso la strada, avevo smarrito i miei passi, dimenticato chi ero e cosa sono, ma alla fine mi sono ritrovato.

Piove di nuovo, guardo le nuvole grigie piene d'acqua e ascolto il ticchettio lento delle gocce che cadono sulle foglie degli alberi, la mia strada procede tranquilla verso la meta che mi sono prefissato...

...È inevitabile, inciampare lungo la strada, smarrire se stessi. Queste sensazioni, questi sentimenti che ci tiriamo dietro, sono come dei massi che il passato ha gettato sul nostro percorso. Forse per essere sicuro di non essere dimenticato, chissà…ma è anche vero, che il passato ci ha lasciato questi ostacoli. Questi, e la forza per superarli...ed io ho trovato quella forza...

Fine


End file.
